


Sunset Bay and the Adventures We Shared

by LeTsGeThIsBrEaD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brothers, Horror, Murder, Murder Mystery, Near Future, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTsGeThIsBrEaD/pseuds/LeTsGeThIsBrEaD
Summary: It wasn't long after the end of sophomore year that our mother and father decided that the two of us needed some time to relax, It was a stressful year for the two of us, and they knew that. So come June 13th of 2028, we were on our way to Sunset Bay.Read more in da book.A friend of mine made up a prompt, thus the cut between two different writing styles and Imma make a full on story off of this.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long after the end of sophomore year that our mother and father decided that the two of us needed some time to relax, It was a stressful year for the two of us, and they knew that. So come June 13th of 2028, we were on our way to Sunset Bay.

I wish I knew what was going to go down when we got into that car. If I had known that me and my brother were about to get into the deepest shit known to man, I could have turned and walked the other way.

If someone had told me what the next three months had in store for us, there would have been no doubts in my mind about burning that car. Destroy it so it could never take us away.

But I didn't know. I didn't know what I was getting into when I got into the car. I didn't know the pain that I would suffer in the short time ahead of us. No, all I knew was that Sunset Bay was for the best of the best and that only people with money get in to the resort.

Mum and Dad worked damn hard to send us there, and I wish now more than ever that I could have told them what a waste it was.

June 13th, 3:45 am.

A yawn at my bedside pulled my attention away from the screen in from of me. My brother, just about three years older than me at 20, sat there playing on his phone.

He turned to me, and our eyes locked. Today was the day. In a little over two hours, we would be getting in a car to go to the fanciest resort in all of America. Sunset Bay.

The excitement radiating off of me and my brother filled the air, and got us even more pumped for the summer ahead of us. Just the two of us, with no adults around to tell us what to do and how to act.

Nope! Just me and John hanging out like brothers do. It wasn't often that the two of us got to do things together. But now that I was going into Junior year, and John into Senior, our parents decided that it was high time that we got a break.

Kindly enough. They saved up all they could just to send us away from some bro time. And I won't lie, I was ready for those hours to fly by so we could leave already,

I removed my body from the warm, soft, homey bed and struggled into the bathroom to do my daily routine. I hear a knock come from the bedroom door. I quickly finished brushing my teeth and wheeled out of the bathroom to finish the last of my packing.

I looked at the door to see who knocked and saw Dad talking With John. "John, You gotta stay strong and protect your little brother while you are away." I wiggled my way towards them and wined, "DAD! I don't need John to look after me! I can do that by myself." They jumped and looked down at me.

"Says the one who got their leg broken on the first day of summer from getting out of the car." John snide at me. "Well... Well at least I don't have to do as much around the house so HA!" I yelled in embarrassment at the overgrown man child that responds to the name of John.

"Well hurry up on packing you hooligans! We are leaving soon!" I hear Mom yelling from the bottom of the stairs. Dad had wandered off while the two of us argued. John walked back into the room and grabbed his luggage and some of mine for me and trudged down the three flights of stairs.

I wheeled back to set the rest of my luggage onto my lap and the back of my wheelchair. The lift grabbed the back of my wheelchair and put me on the first floor.

Mom looked at John and I with tears in her eyes. "Mom, Stop crying. You're acting as if we are moving out to go to college." John states with a deadpan voice. "Well, I can't help that I'm going to miss both of my baby boys. I can't see you two until the end of the summer."

I looked at the time and yelped, "GUYS! We gotta go! Or we'll miss our drive and be late to the resort!" all four of us ran out of the house to the van and buckled down.

Since I knew that the drive to the resort is going to be long, it was around 12-20 hours of driving, I pulled a pillow out of my backpack and got ready to sleep as much of the ride i could.


	2. Chapter 1

A big ol' shove wakes me up from my beautiful nap. Fuzzy eyed, I look around the car, "Are we there yet?" John gave me a deadpan look, "No der you knucklehead." Sass drip off of John's voice.

Dad shuffled out of the car and grabbed my wheelchair for me. "Thanks my dude." He rolled his eyes,"Kids these days."

John slams the door shut and grabbed all of our luggage. "Let's go you veggie." I gasp is despair, "I ain't no veggie! I can fully walk on my legs, I just get tired easily."

He gave me a look and walked ahead of everyone. Mum gave me a hug before she started to push me towards the front doors of the resort.

The resort loomed over the 4 of us as we got closer to the gates that surrounded the place. "Hey Mum, Are you sure this is the place. It sure looks like a prison or a concentration camp."

She gave me a look but thought about what I said before she looked at Dad. "Hun, Are we in the right place?"

"Yes dear, I looked on the maps and it said the resort is right here. Though I don't like the look this place has." John looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Even if I have to kill someone."

That in mind I felt reassured and we marched right up to the gates. We ringed the doorbell. A loud buzz and a groan came from the large gates, slowly the gates opened up allowing us through.

Mum hesitantly pushed me towards the front doors of the windowless building. "This place looks so different than their pamphlets and why are there no window?" Dad hummed out loud.

John shuffled closer to me and set his hand down on my head. We stepped into the lobby and the lady at the counter looked really scary. "You are the Adems, Right?" she asks in a really raspy voice.

Mum nodded and Dad walked up to the lady to pay for our stay. "You two will be in room 0578. Follow me." The lady stood up and walked away. John hurriedly pushed me towards where she went.

It took a few minutes to get to our dorms but when we saw what we are to sleep in. i am concerned. How can i sleep on that concrete feeling mattress. I don't think that is legal for a hotel camp place thing.

The lady pushed Mum and Dad out of the room and they disappeared down the hall. The two of us looked at each other and shrugged while shivering. That lady is really creepy. John lied down on a bed and said, "Nope. Not sleeping on this alone. You are sleeping with me." I looked at the other bed.

The other bed was worse than the other bed. I rolled over to him and got out of my wheelchair and lied down next to him. John tossed the blanket over the two of us as we huddled closer to keep warm. Slowly we both fell asleep feeling uneasy.


End file.
